


Dance of Death

by a_t_rain



Category: The Duchess of Malfi - Webster
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_t_rain/pseuds/a_t_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtain call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Death

I. In his last days on earth, the Cardinal supposed death to be the end; he had long since lost faith in anything else. He is not ready for what comes after: his mistress, as pretty and lively and vain and covetous as she was in life.

For a moment, her face is reassuringly familiar. Then she bends to kiss him, and the poison on her lips burns like one material fire.

II. Antonio had hoped to see his wife face to face, in that other world; but when he sees Cariola first, he understands that it is fitting. They were good friends. They also, without meaning to, betrayed one another. He does not know what to say to her. _You would have lived to marry,_ he thinks, _if I had not._ He is glad that she does not seem angry.

She takes him by the hand, and he rises. _Come, I will bring you where your lady is._

III. Their small hands will not be still, even in death, and they will not let him lie still either. They grab and tug at him, importunate, in the way of children demanding to play with a favorite uncle.

 _I never meant to sin against you,_ Ferdinand thinks, _I hated you only because you might have been mine. Why am I to be punished with you for eternity?_

IV. He hoped, so many times, that Lord Ferdinand would not send him to her again. Now, after all, he would like to speak to her: _Let me explain, I tried to give you justice, I meant to save your husband’s life, but it was all too late, too soon, all wrong, and I suppose this must be the road to hell because you know what they say about good intentions, but you must believe me when I say I tried to send you to heaven._ But the dead do not, precisely, speak; and the only word that fills Bosola’s soul is _Mercy?_

She lays her hand upon the wound that Ferdinand gave him, and he is healed. _Mercy_.


End file.
